In His Father's Shadow
by Ixy Morningstar
Summary: A tale of Albus Severus Potter's journey through Hogwarts, and how he adapts to being in his father's shadow as a new evil awakens in the wizarding world.
1. Preface

I don't entirely agree with some of the things Rowling did with her characters towards the end of the series, which has lead me to make a few changes to the way things went down. Here's exactly what's changed.

Harry Potter did not marry Ginny Weasley in my setting; that seemed so bloody rushed and unnatural, I can't really agree with it. So, that being said, I liked the idea laid out in "Hope" – I loved the way Gabrielle was characterised and the dynamic between her and Harry. So, while most of the events are staying the same as the original books, several things have been replaced in regard to this matter. Basically, all romanticism with Ginny has been removed, and it has been replaced with additional Gabrielle romanticism that will be partially revealed in this tale.

This has made a slight change in the names of the children. Rather than Lily Luna Potter, the youngest child is named Lily Apolline Potter.

I've made a few changes to the infrastructure of Hogwarts, as most of the familiar teachers would have been gone by the time Albus Severus began schooling. Septima Vector is the Headmistress, Horace Slughorn is her Deputy while keeping his positions of Head of Slytherin House and Potions master. Neville Longbottom has taken over as the Head of Gryffindor House, though he is still the Herbology master. Given her choice of clothing colour, I've decided that Aurora Sinistra became the Head of Hufflepuff House and also remains the Astronomy mistress. Bathseda Babbling became the Head of House Ravenclaw, also continuing as the Ancient Runes mistress.

There are many things that are still the same that you will see in this piece of fan literature. All other relationships were kept intact, as were their children's names and in some cases, relationships. Kingsley Shacklebolt is still Minister of Magic. Hagrid is the Gameskeeper at Hogwarts. Sybill Trelawney still teaches Divinations, but is getting on in years. Cuthbert Binns still teaches History of Magic, and likely will for all eternity. Similar yet not – Filch and Mrs. Norris became ghosts, and still try to keep the students in line, though no one is quite sure how a Squib managed to become a ghost.

I tend to be meticulous in my writing and research, lying somewhere between George R.R. Martin and Jean M. Auel. I will not, however, take years to finish a chapter – that would be silly for a fan fic!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my storycrafting. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well, as long as it is constructive with negative _and_ positive suggestions.


	2. Dramatis Personae

Harry Potter – Head Auror, married to Gabrielle Delacour

Gabrielle Potter – married to Harry Potter

James Sirius – 5th year Gryffindor, Harry and Gabrielle's oldest son

Lily Apolline – Harry and Gabrielle's daughter, youngest child, not in school yet

Albus Severus – 1st year Slytherin, Harry and Gabrielle's second son

Ron Weasley – Auror, married to Hermione Granger

Hermione Weasley – Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, married to Ron Weasley

Rose – 1st year Gryffindor, oldest daughter of Ron and Hermione

Hugo – 9 year old son of Ron and Hermione

Bill Weasley – Cursebreaker, married to Fluer Delacour

Fluer Weasley – stay at home mother, married to Bill Weasley

Victorie – 6th year Ravenclaw, dating Teddy Lupin

George Weasley – Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, married to Angelina Johnson

Angelina Weasley – Professional Chaser, married to George Weasley

Roxanne – 1st year Gryffindor, youngest child of George and Angelina

Fred II – 5th year Gryffindor, oldest son of George and Angelina

Draco Malfoy – Hogwarts Board of Directors member, Wizengamot member, married to Astoria Greengrass, Slytherin alumni

Astoria Malfoy – stay-at-home mother, married to Draco Malfoy,

Scorpius Hyperion – 1st year Slytherin, Draco and Astoria's son

Rolf Scamandar – Magizoologist, married to Luna Lovegood

Luna Scamandar – Magical Naturalist, married to Rolf Scamandar

Lorcan – 2nd year Slytherin, twin of Lysander, child of Luna and Rolf

Lysander – 2nd year Ravenclaw, twin of Lorcan, child of Luna and Rolf

Teddy Remus Lupin – Metamorphmagus, recent alumni of House Gryffindor

Neville Longbottom – Head of House Gryffindor, Herbology professor, married to Hanna Abbot

Hanna Longbottom – _Leaky Cauldron_ landlady, married to Neville Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall – Former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Wizengamot Chair, single

Rubeus Hagrid – Gameskeeper of Hogwarts, single?

Sybill Trelawney –Divinations professor of Hogwarts, single

Aurora Sinistra – Head of House Hufflepuff, Astrology professor of Hogwarts, single

Septima Vector – Headmistress of Hogwarts, former Arithmancy professor of Hogwarts, single

Bathseda Babbling – Head of House Ravenclaw, Ancient Runes professor of Hogwarts, single

Cuthbert Binns – History of Magic professor of Hogwarts, Ghost, single

Horace Slughorn – Head of House Slytherin, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Potions professor of Hogwarts, single

Argus Filch – Ghost, Squib, single

Mrs. Norris – Argus' cat

Kingsley Shacklebolt – Minister of Magic


End file.
